Old Memories of Our Spaghetti fight
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Not AU InuKag. The Spaghetti fight from my story Memories of a New Mattress. Rated M for language. One-shot


**I guess you could say this is sorta a continued Memories of a New Mattress. Okay it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Note:Since most of the story is in a flash back I'm not going to bother with the italics. [: Enjoy.**

* * *

_Old Memories of Our Spaghetti fight_

**By: Anime Girrrrl**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha coughed and sneezed from the dust that was coming from all the inanimate objects, then groaned loudly.

Kagome giggled and handed him another box, which he neatly but on a shelving unit.

"I can't believe your mom talked us into cleaning out her basement." Inuyasha let out another groan and another sneeze. Followed by a cough.

"Poor baby." Kagome popped out her lip and went on her tippy toes to kiss Inuyasha, which he willingly accepted, but broke away to suddenly sneeze.

"Way to kill the romance Inuyasha." Kagome let her lips tug upward.

"Well sor-_ry _it really isn't my fault you said yes to that mother of yours and say that me and you would 'gladly' clean out the basement."

Kagome shrugged and went back to handing Inuyasha boxes. When Inuyasha spotted that one was too heavy for her he sighed, and reluctantly picked it up for her.

"I really don't think you should be lifting heavy things _or _ be smelling all the toxic fumes and dust particles. Can't be healthy in your condition." Inuyasha tried to sound uncaring, Kagome saw past that.

"My condition?" Kagome asked mockingly. Inuyasha set the box next to the others one the cold, metal shelving unit once more.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes but finally made eye contact with his mate.

"Have you forgotten your eight months pregnant?" Yes, after only having sex once Kagome had gotten pregnant. But they didn't even realize it until their sixth night _together _and they started thinking about the things that happen to you when you have sex. Including pregnancy. With that Kagome made Inuyasha rush back home to see a doctor to see if she was pregnant.

Which, duh. She was.

At this Kagome smiled and put a hand over her belly, and Inuyasha mimicked her actions, and let his hand fall onto hers on the large lump of her stomach.

"If you harm our first baby I won't forgive you." Inuyasha stared down at her belly and rubbed his hand over her belly then shockingly suddenly grinned.

"Hey Kagome did you feel that?" Kagome nodded and giggled.

"I _always _feel that, and stop acting like it's the first time you've felt the baby kick." She smiled and put one hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Okay okay, enough playing around. Go upstairs and let me finish this." Inuyasha lightly took his hand away from her stomach but not without smiling again, his son or daughter had kicked again. And that never got old. Inuyasha loved knowing that there was something inside his mate that he created-life. Him and Kagome had made something some beautiful, by doing something so magnificent. And on her new mattress too. His smiled broadened.

"Alright geez, Do you want to come up for a quick snack?" Kagome knew the answer was yes since he had followed her halfway up the stairs. But the couple had both stopped, peering over the railing to see a large white mattress with large red stain on it. Both turned to eachother to smile.

"Do you remember-" Kagome was cut off my Inuyasha's words.

"Of course!" Both laughed in remembrance of their funnest fight yet, their spaghetti fight.

**_Just one years ago..._**

A long and loud sigh came from a young girl in the present day kitchen. But no silver-haired hanyou in sight?

_'I spent all day preparing this lovely meal and ALL day he's been complaining about how hungry he is, now- it's finally dinner time and he doesn't even show up when I call out an 'Inuyasha! Dinner is ready!'?Normally, he'd be flying down the stairs from whatever he was doing. It didn't matter what he was doing-heck he could be battling Naraku (And winning!) and he'd still come down for dinner. I expect he got bored from 'doing nothing for no reason.' (Which I call patience) and left the house. I pray just to the Goshinboku tree.'_

Kagome sighs once again, wondering where that ignorant fool is, the two of them seemed to be getting on eachother's nerves lately. Today wasn't their best day they've had. Kagome grumbled something under her breath remembering the day they had.

'"_Wench, Thanks to you my back aches!"_

_I look up at Inuyasha who is trying to self massage his aching back._

"_How am I at fault? You're the one who fell asleep on the sofa." I try not to scold him too often, he feels like a puppy when I do. I giggle at the thought of that. He groaned. And he didn't stop. All day I heard Inuyasha whining and whimpering._

_ But it didn't stop there either, ever five minutes I hear _

_"Kagome is dinner ready?"_

"_Are you SURE dinner isn't ready?"_

"_Why don't you look again?"_

"_How would you even know? Your brain is full of stupidity you don't even know what's under your nose!"_

"_Ugh Kagome you bitch!"_

_And every five minutes I would reply_

"_No Inuyasha."_

"_Positive Inuyasha, I just checked."_

"_I just did, and it's far from ready."_

"_Osuwari"_

_Then after awhile he marched upstairs.'_

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit FUCK!" Kagome winced at every cuss word there was.

"Inuyasha! Is everything alright up there?"

There was a complete silence that made Kagome know that Inuyasha was up to something.

"Inuyasha?" She tried once more, but it was a failure. Although she knew she didn't _want _to know what Inuyasha did see also knew she _needed _to know what Inuyasha did.

With that she dropped what she was doing and walked from the table up,to the stairs, and down the hall but paused at her door. She listened carefully and heard a mumble of "Oh shit, Kagome!" It was quite obvious Inuyasha knew Kagome was coming.

She sighed and walked through the door to see Inuyasha with her math homework, the one she had spent all night working on in his claws, mouth, and all over the floor.

"Kagome, you...um...I looked at your hoom werk and it was all sticky from something and I er...tried to get it off...me."

Kagome was close to screaming. She was close to tell him off. She was close to saying Osuwari one million times. Kagome was close to killing Inuyasha.

But she didn't, with a dramatic pause that made Inuyasha look around the room, in fear she was doing something diabolical with her mind...again.

She knew she couldn't tell her teacher why she didn't have her already-late homework. 'My dog ate my homework' was the oldest line in the book. No way he'd believe it.

How about my Hanyou at my homework?

This failed to amuse her brain, she put on an emotionless mask much like Sesshoumaru's.

"Dinner is ready, Inuyasha." Inuyasha swallowed hard and nodded.

Following her silently down to the kitchen where two plates of ramen-looking noodles sat with red goop on them and some sort of balls of meat, he realized he was probably in major trouble.

He _would've_ annoyed Kagome with questions of this strange looking meal, but Kagome was currently giving him a painful silence treatment.

He sighed, not really wanting to eat at the moment. He knew him and Kagome were bound to get into another pointless fight.

He swirled his ramen wanna-be food with his fork, thinking over his options. He came to the conclusion that he should talk to her about this.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and opened his mouth the speak- pointing his spaghetti filled fork at Kagome.

He immediately opened his eyes when he heard a splat.

Kagome was blinking down at the red pasta stain on her _brand **new **_**_white _**dress.

Inuyasha jaw opened but he was scared shitless to say anything.

"Inu...yasha..." She sounded pissed. And her actions agreed with her tone. With her right hand she picked up a handful of her food and threw it in Inuyasha's face, some landing in his wide open mouth.

She smirked slightly.

"That's what you get you DOG." She got up to apparently walk away but she wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"Oh no you don't wench!" Inuyasha had meant to aim for the back of her head, but slipped on some pasta sauce that had fallen from his face and his aim switched to her butt.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha regained posture and looked at the nice little stain he made on Kagome's rear. Slowly he watched Kagome walk over to a pan and grab a hand full pasta.

"Ohhh no...No way...You already got me wench. The first time I hit you was accidental." But he dashed upstairs, with a plate pasta in his hands-just in case.

Kagome followed, throwing bits and pieces of the spaghetti at the back of him.

Once they reached her her room the fight had splurged.

Noodles went down Kagome's dress.

A meatball landed on Inuyasha's head.

They tackled eachother on her bed, laughing out loud-their anger had turned into glee.

Kagome, now on top of Inuyasha set the red of the sauce on a pile of a spaghetti.

Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed "Can this be my way of saying sorry to you?"

She shrugged "How is throwing pasta at eachother an apology."

Inuyasha now laughed, "Because I let you win."

Kagome glared and pouted.

Then Inuyasha turned to a red mark on her bed, made from some left over noodles and sauce.

"That's going to leave a stain." he remarked- slightly wincing to.

"Maybe it's time to get a new mattress?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"Keh. Do what you want wench."

She frowned. At least the stain was worth it- she was no longer about to kill Inuyasha.

That was a plus.

**_In the basement_**

Kagome giggled looking back at Inuyasha.

"Who would've thought in just a year from then I would be carrying your child?" Kagome caught Inuyasha's hand,who at the moment was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Keh. I've been planning to take you as my mate for a while now. Way before our spaghetti fight." Inuyasha looked away, trying to to make eye contact. But the way she was looking at him forced him to stare into her eyes.

"Oh really? What kind of intriguing fantasies did you have Inu-kun?" He growled. She was teasing him.

"Drop it wench. And don't call me that. Mates call eachother by only their first name." He put on a scowl.

Kagome reached up and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute when you pout!"

"Bitch. I ain't poutin'!"

"Say Inuyasha, when this baby is born the very first thing I want to do is come home."

Inuyasha sighed for she _always _wanted to come home.

"Why's that, Kagome?"

Her lips twitched and she was obviously containing her smile.

"Because we have some memories that need to be made, If you catch my drift."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh I think I know exactly what you mean." Inuyasha playfully put an arm around her back and a hand her hair.

"Good. Because that spaghetti fight was fun and tasty."

* * *

**Okay so it is now 4:18 AM And...I've been up for what 42 hours now? If the ending sucks I'm sorry.**

**Review.**

**Oh and for those who are reading 'Perfected arranged marriage.'**

**I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**Probably.**


End file.
